There are many scenarios where a quick, accurate validation of motor performance is valuable such as during design, vendor qualification, production, integration, commissioning, troubleshooting, post-repair, and more. Conventional methods for generating performance curves may involve connection of the test motor to a loading device (a dynamometer), which can require not only an alignment procedure but also significant infrastructure and resources to install, operate and maintain the loading system, which can be time consuming. When the test motor is tested under these conditions, unwanted heat can be generated within the windings, which can cause damage to the motor. When performing multiple tests in succession, the test motor must be allowed to cool down for long periods of time between tests to reduce the risk of damage, which can make the testing time consuming and cumbersome.